Usuario discusión:Arepius
Pues Gracias por el elojio y bienveido a la wikia, pues Pachirisu esta en algo muy gordo que cambiara la historia de la serie, te gustaria aparecer en ella? Puedes ser uno de los protas porque cada temporada incluyo a unos cuantos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 00:37 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Me encantaria Me super encantaria participar en la serie y ser un torchic que evoluciona a un combusken y bueno yo tambien puedo a ayudar a editar Edú Favre Suaña Vera 01:01 14 ago 2011 (UTC) : ) Claro que quiero ser tu amigo pero cuando quieras mandar un mensaje a alguien lo escribes en su discusion no aqui que sino no lo pueden ver, apareceras por primera vez en La Evolucion de los ditto 1ªparte y Jason X, estas son las primeras, apareceras en mas Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 10:54 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Se me olvido Darte esto Archivo:Bisharp_NB-1-.pngDatos: Es una imparable maquina de matar debido a que le falta el amor de una madre Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 10:58 14 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: Lo puedes poner en tu perfil, pones Mascotas y las imagenes que te regalen Hey Si quieres hacer muchos amigos puedes conectarte al xat o puedes comentar en mi Blog Galletas!!! 2: La secuela, editare en el y lo podras ver en Actividad reciente, asi s hacen muchos amigos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 23:33 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Ten es uno de mis fakemon , es un FósilArchivo:Spedaptor_sprite.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 15:29 15 ago 2011 (UTC) holas ¿quieres ser mi amigo? dime a que pokemon te pongo cartoonArchivo:Lugia.png newtork 15:21 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Mantenimiento Por favor mejora los siguientes articulos tuyos que se encuentran en la categoria Mantenimiento, si no lo haces en una semana seran borrados: *Garuaje *Mar Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:17 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Respuestas Pra empear me alegro de que sigas la serie y luego lo siguiente #En realidad el episodio "El dia en el que todo cambio" nos descubrira los origenes del Culto Misterio, Torchic originalmente hiba a ser del CSI y lo pasaron al equipo pero si quieres que sea del FBI #Torchic evolucionara a Combusken en la siguiente temporada #Si quieres puedes darme ideas de peliculas de terror, la razon de que parodie las pelis de accion o las series es porque se me acabaron las pelis de miedo (casi todas se usaron en la 1ª y 2ª Temp.) Eso es todo El Maestro del Suspense 19:25 11 sep 2011 (UTC) (la firma dice mucho) me da igual hazlos como quieras lo importante es que salgan bien ¡El Mega Latios! 10:46 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Sorry Pero no he podido hacer el sprite que me pediste, pero tengo la MM Archivo:Erick_MM.pngArchivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 14:54 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Te regalo un Hydreyquaza, Felicidades :D Archivo:Hydrequaza.png Koloktos 01:56 23 abr 2012 (UTC) Sorry n.nU Te bannee sin querer pero ya estas desbaneado, quería poner mensaje privado (lol una rima). Vileplume (Discusión) 15:33 8 may 2012 (UTC) Ewe Edu no te puedo hacer mod por 2 cosas solo los admin te pueden hacer mod,y es apartir de las 450 ediciones.lo de desbaneaarte si puedo. Renzo5X 02:37 27 may 2012 (UTC)Renzo are AWESOMERenzo5X 02:37 27 may 2012 (UTC) region nesecito ya lo de la region, sino, no te la hago, tienes tiempo hasta una semana Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... lee si quieres... 'Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 22:24 8 jun 2012 (UTC) aqui la tienes: Archivo:Region_de_edu.png me quedo regular :( 'Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... 'lee si quieres... 'Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 21:19 9 jun 2012 (UTC) moderador Bueno, ya lo eres. La proxima vez firma tus mensajes. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:28 10 jun 2012 (UTC) RPG 2.0 Hola Edu, soy pepsiman99 y voy a ser tu narrador en el RPG 2.0. Me gusta mucho narrar y eso, asi que me esforzare. ¿Quieres ser amigo mío? Bueno, hasta pronto xd ¡Vamos ha hacer unos chorizillos! ¡Kamikaze!¡ Lee pokémon rumble adventures! 12:41 16 jun 2012 (UTC) ganste¡¡¡ (?) muy bien como ganaste en el programa de preguntas sobre maiz (por mp) te llevas un tan tan tan Luchbird¡¡¡Archivo:Luchcbird.png y si quieres te dejo el art Archivo:Luchbird.png Concurso #El primero me gusta pero el segundo no me acaba de convencer #De qué tipo son y el primero qué es? #Gracias #Por supuesto :3 Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 22:53 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Lo siento Archivo:Trofeo_Bacero.pngY ojo, que Bacero me gustaba, pero Deox no lo quería :P Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 14:15 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Edu El art no es mio,lo hize con un juego de deviant art aqui te paso el juego para que hagas el tuyo http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&global=1&q=pokemon+creator#/d491zl7 El Canoso Sexy APROVADO Has aprovado, pero la proxima, no sera tan fácil aprovarla. Durant; La Prueva nº 2 Pokémon Durant de tipo hielo/Fuego. NO hagas uno de fuego y otro de hielo, si no UNO de los dos tipos. Último dia de entrega: FIN DEL MUNDO (?) frame|left|Aqui te doy el Sprite. Acmcad, el creador de juegos, y de dexs. Hablale AHORA 14:00 15 mar 2013 (UTC)